This invention relates generally to techniques for measuring blood flow in a body and, more particularly, to the use preferably of one or more temperature sensors for measuring thermal energy changes in the blood flowing through the heart and to the use of unique data processing techniques in response thereto for determining cardiac output.
While the invention can be used generally to measure blood flow at various locations in a body, it is particularly useful in measuring blood flow in the heart so as to permit the measurement of cardiac output. Many techniques for measuring cardiac output have been suggested in the art. Exemplary thermodilution techniques described in the technical and patent literature include: xe2x80x9cA Continuous Cardiac Output Computer Based On Thermodilution Principlesxe2x80x9d, Normann et al., Annals of Biomedical Engineering, Vol. 17, 1989; xe2x80x9cThermodilution Cardiac Output Determination With A single Flow-Directed Catheterxe2x80x9d, Forrester, et al., American Heart Journal, Vol. 83, No. 3, 1972; xe2x80x9cUnderstanding Techniques for Measuring Cardiac Outputxe2x80x9d, Taylor, et al., Biomedical Instrumentation and Technology, May/June 1990; U.S. Pat. No. 4,507,974 of M. L. Yelderman, issued Apr. 2, 1985; U.S. Pat. No. 4,735,823, Eggers et al., issued on Nov. 22, 1988; and U.S. Pat. No. 5,000,190, of John H. Petre, issued on Mar. 19, 1991.
A principal limitation in the quanification of cardiac output is the existence of thermal fluctuations inherent in the bloodstream. Previous methods work with those fluctuations while observing the effects of an input signal to calculate cardiac output. The invention described herein uses a differential measurement technique to substantially eliminate the effect of the thermal fluctuations, permitting the use of a minimal thermal input signal, which allows frequent or continuous measurements.
It is desirable to obtain accurate cardiac output measurements in an effectively continuous manner, i.e., several times a minute, so that a diagnosis can be achieved more rapidly and so that rapid changes in a patient""s condition can be monitored on a more continuous basis than is possible using current techniques. Moreover, it is desirable to obtain instantaneous measurements of the cardiac output on a beat-to-beat basis to evaluate the relative changes which occur from beat to beat, as well as to determine the presence of regurgitation.
In accordance with general principal of the invention, blood flow and/or cardiac output is determined rapidly, using a technique by which an indicator substance, or agent, is introduced into the bloodstream between a pair of detectors. The detectors are sensitive to a parameter functionally related to the concentration or magnitude in the bloodstream of the selected indicator agent. The detectors are positioned apart by a distance functionally sufficient to allow a measurement to be made of the differential value of the selected parameter as it exists from time-to-time between the two detectors. The indicator agent, for example, may be a substance to change the pH of the blood, a fluid bolus carrying thermal energy, or a substance to change a selected characteristic of the blood, or the direct introduction of thermal energy, or the like.
A determination is made of the difference in the values of the selected blood parameter as it exists at the two detectors, prior to the introduction of indicator agent (i.e., the first differential value). The selected indicator agent is then introduced in a predetermined magnitude. Then again a determination is made of the difference in values of the selected parameter as it exists at the locations of the two detectors (i.e., the second differential value).
Blood flow or cardiac output, depending on the specific location of the detectors, can then be determined as a function of the difference between the first differential value and the second differential value. Because the ultimate measurement of blood flow or cardiac output is based on the difference of the differences, the system operates effectively with the introduction of the indicator agent in a very low magnitude. In turn, this allows measurements to be made rapidly so that effectively continuous measurements are obtained.
In accordance with a preferred embodiment of the invention, for example, cardiac output can be determined rapidly and with low levels of thermal energy input. To achieve such operation, in a preferred embodiment, the technique of the invention uses a pair of temperature sensors positioned at two selected locations within a catheter which has been inserted into the path of the blood flowing through the heart of a living body. The sensors detect the temperature difference between the two locations. Depending on the location of the temperature sensors in the circulatory system, the measured temperature difference varies over time. It has been observed that when the temperature sensors are placed within the heart, e.g., so that one sensor lies in the vena cava, for example, and the second in the right ventricle or pulmonary artery, the temperature difference varies in a synchronous manner with the respiratory cycle.
Thus, in the preferred embodiment of the invention the temperature difference over at least one respiratory cycle is measured and averaged to provide an average temperature difference. The averaging, or integrating, action effectively eliminates, as a confounding factor in the determination of cardiac output, the effect of instantaneous blood temperature fluctuations, such as cyclical, respiratory-induced fluctuations.
To make such determinations, an average temperature difference is first calculated over a time period of at least one respiratory cycle in which no thermal energy is introduced into the blood flow path. Thermal energy of a predetermined and relatively low magnitude is then introduced into the blood flow path to produce a heating action therein at a location between the two temperature sensors. Once the temperature rise induced by the heating stabilizes, the average temperature difference between the two locations is again calculated from temperature difference measurements over a time period of at least one respiratory cycle at the higher temperature level. The difference between the average temperature differences which occurs when the thermal energy is turned on, referred to as the rising temperature change, is determined. The difference between the average temperature differences which occurs when the thermal energy is turned off, referred to as the falling temperature change, is similarly determined. The cardiac output is calculated as a function of the thermal energy input and the rising and falling temperature changes. Because a relatively low level of thermal energy is used in making measurements, the overall sequence of determinations can be safely repeated multiple times per minute, for example, so that an effectively continuous, or quasi-continuous, determination of cardiac output is obtained.
In accordance with a further embodiment of the invention, a temperature sensor that also acts as a source of thermal energy, e.g., a thermistor, is positioned at a third location in the cardiac blood flow path. Power is supplied to the sensor sufficient to elevate the temperature of the sensor from a first temperature level to a second temperature level. In one embodiment of the invention, the temperature of the sensor is changed from the first to the second level and is maintained constant at said second level by varying the power that is supplied thereto. Such varying power is proportional to the instantaneous flow velocity and, hence, assuming a constant flow area, is proportional to the instantaneous cardiac output. Measurement of the sensor heating power and the temperature increment at the sensor can thus be used to continuously effect a determination of the instantaneous cardiac output. Further, for example, when the sensor is placed downstream at the outlet of one of the heart chambers, the variation in flow output over the cardiac cycle can be analyzed to provide an indication of the regurgitation characteristics of the heart outlet valve over the cardiac cycle. Moreover, such instantaneous cardiac output determination can be further refined to compensate for fluctuations in the temperature of the blood flowing through the heart by measuring the instantaneous temperature of the blood with another temperature sensor at a nearby location and appropriately taking into account such temperature variations when determining the cardiac output.
In another application, both the continuous cardiac output determinations and the instantaneous cardiac output determinations, as described above, can be combined. Thus, three temperature sensors and a source of thermal energy can all be used in combination to simultaneously provide an accurate and effectively continuous determination of time-averaged cardiac output, and a determination of instantaneous cardiac output at each instant of the cardiac cycle. In still another application, two temperature sensors and a source of thermal energy can be used in an appropriate sequence to provide the averaged cardiac output determination and the instantaneous cardiac output determination.